Southern Contingent
The Southern Contingent is a made up faction designed by Crj400. This idea had been bouncing around his head for ages, and the Andean Community and African Emirates inspired him to put his idea on the wiki. Faction Rundown Playstyle: 'Hold the Line' warfare. The Southern Contingent is almost an 'anti China'; both have short range and attack oriented vehicles, but similarities stop here. The Southern Contingent instead uses its ground force to stop the enemy from advancing another step, while mopping them up with air support and naval units. Facing enemies they can be an unstoppable blockade; from behind, useless sitting ducks. Advantages: Powerful attack strength, airforce only matched by Achilles, above average infantry, all infantry can swim, powerful frontal armour, very good navy. Disadvantages: Short range, slow moving vehicles, VERY susceptible to flanking (slow turning/few tank turrets can turn), very weak rear armour, depends on airforce and navy to even battles, limited expansion abilities. At a Glance Background An Isolated Country Like many stories, the Southern Contingent's beginnings are in a far off land; Australia. Although officially part of the Allies, Australia was not as affected by the Red Menace as other countries; thus, campaigns and support from Allied Command went mainly towards Europe, in its defences against the USSR, and the USA, in order to prevent an invasion. Australia, being relativley out of the way from Russia, was mostly left alone. A War Begins Slowly, Europe began to fall against the Soviet advance. This did not, however, stop the Soviets from attacking other targets. The Soviets forced naval attacks on targets such as South Africa, the USA, Australia and New Zealand. Due to the latter two's relative isolation, they were attacked least, but also supported least. For most of the time, if fact, they were left to themselves. However, this was before the emergence of the Empire of the Rising Sun. This new army's surprise campaign throughout the Pacific put Australia and New Zealand at a risk they had never been in before. Even with greater Allied support, the battles on all fronts meant that this was not enough; something had to be done. The Solution The solution was simple; it is, in fact, surprising that it was not done before. Australia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, and Indonesia banded together and pledged to support each other from Japanese attack. Australia had long been a testing ground for Allied units; any not deemed immediatley necessary were left in their outback storage huts. All that was needed was to improve the design and perfect the theory. With astounding rapidity, the Southern Contingent was able to develop a unique technological advantage. This was stationed to make a protective blockade. However, it was not enough. Papua New Guinea and Indonesia were lost, and the Empire still managed to bomb population centers such as Darwin. The Contingent needed to support their army. With their Scramjet technology primed, a new airforce was able to push the invasion away long enough for the Allies to form a true. Aftermath The Southern Contingent has, despite urgings from Allied Command, not yet disbanded. The Contingent has stated that the emergence of other world powers justifies their existence, and, as they show no overt agression to the Allies, are thus allowed to stand. Upon examining their new technology, it was found, as one German researcher put it, "ten steps forward and fifteen back". The contingent is years ahead of the Allies in many areas, but in almost all others is far behind. Their lack of support meant that many new advances found overseas were never shared. Whatever the case, the Contingent exists, a powerful block to the south, ready for whatever may threaten. Gameplay Mechanics Build System Buildings are manufactured high above the battlefield, in the upper atmosphere. They are constructed there until half done, and then taken down via gravity funnel. Once they hit theground, they start unpacking. Defences are also dropped to the battlefield, but constructed entirley on the field. Tech System The technology system for the Contingent is unusual. First level is unlocked by the launch pad, which constructs air and upper atmosphere units Second level is where it gets tricky. A support unit can be built from the launch pad, and as its ability construct a Gravity Conduit. This costs money to do, but allows flexibility. Third level is unlocked by another support air unit, unlocked from second level. It can construct the last tech structure, the battlefield control. Notable Technologies Some notable advances made by the Contingent are: Scramjets Graviatic Control Particle Weaponry Metalstorm Ammunition UAO (Upper Atmospheric Orbit) and LEO (Low Earth Orbit) technology Buildings Unit List Infantry Infantry Vehicles Vehicles Aircraft Aircraft Navy Navy Assassination Target Assassination Target ---- Top Secret Protocols Contingent Top-Secret Protocols May be worked on. Category:Factions